1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of automated camera systems capable of taking images at a plurality of stop positions (e.g., in a panorama), and in particular a seamless lens cover for use therewith.
2. The Relevant Technology
Panoramic images can be created by an array of wide angle cameras that together create up to a 360 degree field of view or by one camera with a fish eye lens or other panoramic mirror that allows for a continuous “mirror ball” image that is later flattened out by computer. These images are limited in their ability to provide detail necessary to be useful for video surveillance because the sensors are stretched over wide fields of view (sometimes a full 360 degrees).
A relatively new means of capturing thermal panoramic images is by continuously spinning a cryogenically cooled thermal sensor or other high speed camera at less than 60 RPM and processing the images from the camera with a computer where they are stitched together and analyzed. These cryogenically cooled sensors have the ability to capture images in just a few nanoseconds, which allows them to produce near real time video. However, these cooled sensors are power hungry and expensive, making them impractical in many applications. In addition, the high speed cameras have very large lighting requirements making them of very limited use in other than full daylight conditions.
Even with existing advancements in the art, there still exists a need for improved camera systems.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.